


even the heavens cry

by XxbenderxX



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxbenderxX/pseuds/XxbenderxX
Summary: a short poem i came up with
Kudos: 1





	even the heavens cry

pitter patter

pitter patter

salty tears coming

down darkened cheeks

to adam's apple

a silent sob

a burst of emotion

faster and faster

harder and harder

the flood works start going

down

down

down

cries become known

with a thundering voice

yelling and screaming

thirty microseconds

boom boom boom

and as if time slowed down

tears slowly recede

an occasional hiccup or two

cloudy eyes give away

and the light in the window shines through

after the tears come the smiles

and the laughter

a ray of sunshine

glistening against dewy cheeks

into a rainbow of color

when the skies start to darken

and the rain starts to fall

then understand that

even the heavens cry

too

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading! this is my first work and im open to constructive criticism. have a nice day!


End file.
